


Let Loose A Little

by lovelemon



Series: Fred Weasley x Reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor Reader, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelemon/pseuds/lovelemon
Summary: After Gryffindor wins a particularly tough Quidditch match against Slytherin, the entire house throws a party. Butterbeer and Firewhiskey are flowing and people seem to be pairing off. That's when Fred Weasley approaches you.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Fred Weasley x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137263
Kudos: 74





	Let Loose A Little

You stand near the fireplace, red solo cup resting in your right hand as you watch your fellow Gryffindors celebrate tonight's Quidditch match. 

The team had won because, thankfully, the seeker had been able to spot the Snitch after a particularly tough match against Slytherin. The warmth of the fireplace alongside the firewhiskey cocktail in your cup was doing a brilliant job at easing your usually anxious mind. Instead of over-analyzing your every action and wondering how you might appear to others, you found yourself pleasantly distracted by the mirth and merriment that surrounded you. 

Beside you, you faintly hear your friend Katherine complaining about her newest infatuation. 

Katherine was in her fourth year, three years your junior in fact, but you still thought she was entertaining to be around. Everything she felt, she felt with her entire being. She was passionate and funny when she wasn’t obsessing over a boy. You often found yourself zoning out when she was in the height of her fits. 

“Are you even listening?” she demands. 

Shit, you think to yourself, she must have asked you a question. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m a bit sozzled,” you respond bashfully, turning to her and, for the first time that night, giving her your full attention. “What were you saying?” 

“I was saying that you should try hooking up with someone,” she replies with a laugh, bringing her red solo cup to her smirking lips when you snort in response. “Because I’m about to leave with him.”

She nods toward the doorway that leads to the boy's dormitory where a tall dark-haired boy stood, looking directly at Katherine with lust evident in his soft brown eyes. Of course, you think to yourself, annoyed because this isn’t even the first time she’s done this to you. Katherine had a nasty habit of abandoning you at parties, so it really shouldn’t have surprised you. At least this time she warned you instead of just leaving you wondering where she vanished off to, worried about her safety. 

“When did this start?” you asked with raised eyebrows, nodding toward the dark-haired boy. Last you knew she was dating a fifth-year boy from Ravenclaw. 

Katherine laughs and chugs the last of her firewhiskey, handing you the empty cup before replying with a grin, “Right now.”

You watch the short girl saunter away from the fireplace and toward the boy's dormitory. How does she do that, you think to yourself, admiring the way she gently touches his arm and the way she’s able to just draw men in. Now alone, you begin to notice that the others in the room also seem to be pairing off and quietly leaving the common room in favor of rooms with beds. At least the couch is free now, you drunkenly smile to yourself as you make your way to the red couch. You plop down and lean your head against the back of the couch for a moment, letting your eyes close as you try to steady yourself. You definitely were drunker than you thought you’d get tonight. 

“Double parking drinks tonight, L/N?” 

You jolt up, your head softly swimming as you look around to find a tall lanky red-haired boy obscuring the view of the fireplace, casting a shadow over you. You recognized him immediately; red hair, long limbs, and a soft smirk spread across a pale freckled face. He was a Weasley twin, no doubt, the question was, which one? 

You feel yourself blushing under his gaze and look down to find the two red solo cups resting in your palms. “Oh,” you laugh, leaning forward and placing Katherine’s empty cup on the cluttered coffee table before you. “No, it was my friend Katherine’s.” 

The red-haired boy snickered lightly and leaned against the wall you once stood by. Under the soft orange glow of the fire, he came alive, almost as if he was made from the flames himself. You found yourself somewhat mesmerized by the collection of freckles on his high cheekbones and the way they seemed to dance under the shifting light of the flame. You let your eyes take him in further, the alcohol makes you feel bold. Your drunk gaze fell to his full pink lips. They were somewhat chapped and looked as if he’d been biting them. It was only then that you realized they were no longer pulled into a smirk, instead, when you focused, you realized he was giving you a strange look, almost as if he was trying to figure you out. 

“What?” you breathe out, your voice coming out somewhat slurred. 

“You think I’m handsome,” he proclaimed smugly, waggling his eyebrows. 

You scoff, taking another swig from the red cup. The firewhiskey always burned going down, but once the warmth spread across your chest you felt it wash away your anxieties and further your bravery. Maybe you did think he was handsome, but why did he have to be so arrogant about it? 

You place the now empty cup alongside Katherine’s and meet his playful brown eyes. 

“Maybe I do,” you shrug your shoulders and cross your arms lazily over your chest. “But, if I’m being honest, I’m not sure if you’re Fred or George.”

He laughs, gingerly walking over to the red couch before dropping down beside you. 

“Which would you prefer?” He whispered into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. He noted this with a smirk. 

You knew your face was burning but you tried your best to remain self-assured and confident. You regretted downing the last of your firewhiskey so quickly. You allow yourself to turn and meet his eyes, noting that they seemed almost black now, with only a small ring of brown surrounding the widening pupils. 

You straighten your back and reply while trying to muster the full strength of your liquid courage, “Either would do.”

He doesn’t laugh this time, instead, he leans in even closer, placing his large palm on your thigh. He scans your face, wordlessly trying to gauge whether or not what he was doing was okay. You nervously nod at him, biting your lip as he once again smirks your way. 

“Fred,” he mutters, his eyes falling to your lips. “I’m Fred.”

You let out a soft laugh, “Good to know.”

“Would you want to explore the castle with me?” he suddenly inquires, a playful look in his brown eyes. It’s as if he’s testing you, wondering if you’d play along with his little games.

“Where exactly would we go?” you respond carefully, feeling his palm slowly rise to the upper part of your leg. 

Fred leans in close, “I don’t know, somewhere private, preferably.” 

His lips are so close to your own that you were able to feel his breath on your face. You could easily lean forward and capture his lips, but you were acutely aware of the few remaining students that littered the common room. You weren’t one to date, much less hookup, so you felt a giddy nervousness just thinking about kissing him in front of your peers. 

“Okay, let's go,” you mumble, clumsily standing up and grabbing his hand that was once on your thigh. “You better not get me in trouble.”

“No promises,” he laughs, pulling you out of the common room and into the dark and empty hallway. “Follow me.”

Fred lets go of your hand and starts sprinting down the hallway, leaving you stunned for a moment before you quickly begin to run to catch up with his long-limbed strides. You hadn’t been expecting this. He leads you through various corridors, weaving through the castle with the kind of expertise you thought only someone like Dumbledore could have. You near a large winding staircase and suddenly you realize where the both of you were. 

“Are we going to the Astronomy tower?” you ask breathlessly as the two of you make your way up the staircase. 

“Just now realizing?” he whispers with a hint of laughter in his voice, five steps ahead of you now. 

You don’t respond, trying to stay as quiet as possible. You usually followed the rules, to be quite honest, this was the first time you’ve ever snuck out. Your heart was racing, the firewhiskey doing its very best to aid your wandering thoughts that kept conjuring up possible scenarios in which the two of you got caught. He seemed so at ease as if he’s done this countless times before. 

When you reached the top of the staircase, you realized detention was worth this view.

The Astronomy Tower had a large circular opening, allowing anyone who neared it a perfect view of the Black Lake and the forest that surrounded Hogwarts. It looked like a painting, with the moon hanging in the sky like a pearl, shining its brilliant light upon the lake. It illuminated the gentle waves, making you wonder about the various creatures that must reside beneath the surface. 

“It’s beautiful here,” you find yourself saying, your body being pulled closer to the magnificent view. There was a slight breeze, the salt of the lake plaguing the air in a way that somehow reminded you of the summer. You recall nights visiting your muggle friends, going to the lake, and swimming for hours. Those were some of your most pleasant memories and you couldn’t help but miss them. The only downside of attending Hogwarts was not being able to see your friends from back home until the summertime. 

“I thought you might like the view,” you hear him whisper from behind you, his body almost pressed against your back. “I sneak up here all the time. Probably more often than I should.”

You turn around, allowing your eyes to meet his own. He looks softer now, no longer smirking but instead genuinely smiling at you. He really was handsome, you thought, taking in the little details of his pale face. Once again, you found your eyes trailing to his lips, wondering what they might feel like pressed against your own. 

“I don’t usually do this,” you mumble, eyes never leaving his full lips. 

“Would it make you feel better if I said I didn’t either?” Fred laughs, bringing his hands to your waist and pulling you against him. 

You shake your head, wondering how you got into this situation. 

“You’re such a seducer,” you breathe out, looking at him through your lashes. 

“So you’d consider yourself seduced?” he once again waggled his eyebrows at you, causing a smile to spread across your flushed cheeks. 

You place your hands on his chest and pull away. He gives you a confused look, suddenly appearing nervous for the first time that night. 

“If we do this, I don’t want you telling everyone how easy it was for you,” you mutter, looking down at your black loafers. 

“Y/N,” he lets out a soft sigh, reaching out for your hand. You let him take it, even though your hands are shaking and you know they might be a bit sweaty. He doesn’t seem to mind. “I would never do that sort of thing. What kind of man do you take me for?”

“The kind that routinely takes girls up to the Astronomy Tower,” you take a deep breath, allowing yourself to meet his brown eyes once more. 

“Oi! I never said that” he looks almost bashful, pulling you back to him with the hand you had allowed him to hold. “I just said that I like sneaking up here, I never said that I brought girls up here. To tell you the truth, you’re the first girl to even have the bollocks to sneak up here with me.” 

“Don’t say bollocks,” you laughed, slapping his chest with your free hand. 

He grinned down at you, his eyes scanning your face with interest. He runs his fingers up and down your back, his touch hesitant and soft. 

“Could I kiss you?” he whispered, leaning in, erasing the distance between the two of you. 

Instead of responding, you lunged forward and captured his lips with your own. You feel him softly gasp into your lips and it sends a shot of electricity to your center. He tasted like a combination of butterbeer and firewhiskey, and it was then that you realized he might be just as sloshed as you. He was so good at acting cool and confident as if he never had a worry in the world. 

He was a Gryffindor through and through and you envied that about him. 

You felt his hands roaming your clothed form. It was as if he was mapping your body and etching every curve into his memory. You felt his tongue lightly touch your lips and you allowed him access to the inside of your mouth. The way he was kissing you made you feel like your skin was ablaze. He is made out of fire, you think to yourself, feeling the heat spread in between your thighs. You’ve never felt this way before, at least this quickly. You’ve touched yourself, of course, but it usually took quite a bit of time to build up this sort of tension. 

Fred’s lips leave your own, and before you can protest, he begins trailing kisses down your neck and to your collarbones. He’s quick to find the spot behind your ear that makes your knees weak, lightly nipping at the flesh to make you sigh aloud and clutch his broad shoulders. He brings his lips close to your right ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and lightly licking the flesh.

“Oh,” you sigh aloud, lolling your head back.

“Does that feel good?” he whispers directly into your ear, grinding into you, making the hardening length in his pants as evident as possible. “Answer me.”

“Fuck, Fred,” you sigh, your grip on his shoulders tightening. 

“That’s not an answer,” he chides, pulling back to look you in the eyes. Once again, a playfulness ravages his brown irises, begging you to appease his mischievous nature. 

“Yes,” you quickly reply, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back in. “Please don’t stop.”

He immediately presses his lips against your own, causing a moan to erupt from your wanting lips. You feel him guiding you, and you let him, trusting that he knew the layout of the room. Your back presses against the cold stones of the castle and he swiftly hoists you up, causing you to instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. 

“If I’m being honest,” he whispers into your neck, nuzzling the flesh. “I’ve thought about doing this since third year.” 

He doesn’t give you time to respond. Instead, choosing to bite your neck, forcing a broken gasp to escape your kiss-swollen lips.

“Fred,” you sigh, squirming in his arms and grinding against his front. You were pleased with the groan you received in response. “I think we should charm the room. What if I’m too... loud?”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he utters softly, pressing you against the wall as he pulls his wand out of his back pocket. 

“Muffliato,” he said with a flick of his wand. 

Your skirt had ridden up, allowing him to easily press his clothed cock against your wet knickers, and it was quickly becoming too much to bear. Snogging was fun, and usually, you’d be happy with just that, but tonight, with him, everything felt heightened. You grind against him earnestly, leaning your head back and allowing the sensations to take over. He groaned into the crook of your neck, whispering sweet nothings the more you swiveled your hips. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he mumbled, kissing a trail up to your lips. As he kisses you, you feel him try to detach your legs from around his waist, and you obliged, looking up at him with raised eyebrows when he breaks away from you. Shockingly, he drops to his knees, pulling you close so he was eye level with your crotch. 

“Let me?” Fred asks, his hands trailing up your legs until his fingers were tracing the edges of your knickers. 

You nod, letting him pull down the sodden fabric and expose your wet flesh to the cold air of the tower. You step out of the garment and, instead of discarding it aside, you watch him pocket it. You raise your eyebrows at him and in return, he gives you a sheepish look. 

“What? We wouldn’t want to lose them,” he says, trying his hardest to hide a smirk. “Imagine Filch finding your soaked knickers.” 

You decide to drop it, electing instead to grab the edge of your black skirt and slowly raise the fabric. His eyes left your own and focused on the sight before him, watching with wide eyes as you trailed your fingers down your body and eventually to your center. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, but you were this far and there was no turning back now. You took your middle and index finger and spread yourself for him, the wetness that had gathered there coating your trembling fingers. 

“Bloody hell, Y/N,” he grunted, his hands meeting your thighs and quickly kneading the skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this, so bloody wet for me.” 

You moan, shutting your eyes as you continued to lightly play with yourself under his intense gaze. Without warning, you felt his lips wrap around your engorged clit, lapping at it with rigor. He grabbed ahold of your left leg before quickly tossing it over his shoulder, steadying you with a hand on the back of your thigh. You gripped his shoulders with white knuckles, unable to ignore the way your legs were beginning to tremble. 

He pressed you closer to his wicked tongue, licking a stripe up your pussy before quickly delving his tongue inside. He groaned against you, nuzzling your clit with his nose as he fucked you with his tongue. 

“Fred,” you whine, grinding against his mouth. “You’re so bloody good at this.”

Your legs were beginning to tremble more and more as he worked you with his mouth. It was almost too much. Your toes were curling in your black loafers and your fingers were tangled in his shoulder-length hair, tugging at the strands whenever he’d hit a particularly good spot. He looked so good between your legs, the moon casting a spotlight on him and highlighting his beautiful bone structure. He must have felt your gaze because he swiftly met your eyes, causing a strangled moan to leave your lips. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” you chant, feeling yourself getting closer and closer, his eyes never leaving your own. You ground down upon his face, allowing yourself to become consumed with the pleasure he was giving you. You felt it begin to build, spreading throughout your heated skin. You were so close to the edge that it only took one last meaningful lick upon your clit to have you tumbling over the threshold. You moan, fingers clutching his red hair tightly as you ride out your orgasm, feeling yourself spasm a few times before relaxing against him. 

He languidly got up, his full lips coated in your wetness and his hair tousled from your fists. You could get used to seeing him this way.  


“How was that?” Fred whispered, backing you up against the wall again, and caging you between his lean arms. 

“How do you think it was?” you reply softly, your legs still trembling. 

He snickers above you, admiring the way the blush spreads across your cheeks in response. He leans in and captures the lobe of your left ear in his mouth, breathing into it, “I think you can’t get enough of me.” 

You let out a moan, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his face to yours. 

You trail your fingers down his back, pulling at the fabric of his sweater. He leans back, swiftly pulling the coarse fabric off his lean body. You let out a soft sigh, watching his pale freckled skin bloom with a myriad of goosebumps under the abuse of the harsh breeze.  


He quickly brings his lips back to yours, molding his body against your own. 

“I want you,” you breathe into his full lips. 

“What was that?” he chuckled, pulling back to look into your eyes. 

You whine, hating the way he loved to tease you. 

“You heard me, don’t make me say it again,” you grumbled, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. 

Fred tittered lightly, grabbing you by your chin and forcing you to meet his lust blown eyes, “I want you to say it again.” 

“I want you, Fred,” you said softly, once again locking lips. 

He gradually brings your body back against the wall, breaking away from your lips to lean back and grab your wrist, pinning them above your head as he assaults your neck with kisses. His pale skin shone like a Grecian sculpture, full of sharp and clean lines, contours, and slight imperfections that just added to his beauty. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening, after so many years of seeing him around the school and enduring his countless pranks. Part of you used to think he didn’t like you because in third year Fred had pulled a variety of small pranks on you. You had felt singled out, wondering what you had done to make him not like you. Now you knew the true reason; he had fancied you. 

You felt him pulling at the hem of your sweater and you obliged, letting him pull the garment off your trembling body. His skin felt so good against yours, his warmth sinking into your cold skin. 

“You really are beautiful,” Fred sighed, running his hands up and down your torso. “I’m a bit sloshed, Y/N...I don’t want to ruin this.” 

“You couldn’t ruin this, Fred,” you assured, bringing your hand up to his cheek, confessing, “I’m a bit sloshed myself.”

“Tell me you want me again,” he murmured into your ear, sending a shiver through your body. 

“I want you, Fred,” you whisper, watching as he gradually brought his hands down to his belt. He lowered his zipper, letting his trousers fall down his legs before kicking them to the side, leaving him in the light of the moon in only a pair of red pants. You watched, entranced, as he quickly removed the barriers between you and his most intimate part. He was so open, unashamed as he stood in front of you wearing nothing but a lopsided grin.

“I really hope Filch doesn’t find us,” he confessed bashfully, grabbing the back of your thighs before carefully picking you up. Your heart was racing as you felt the tip of his cock probing at your wet entrance. 

Fred met your eyes, scanning your face for any hesitation before saying, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you whine, lolling your head back as you feel him slowly sink inside of you. When he is fully buried within you, he stills for a moment, his back stiffening slightly as he hides his face in the bend of your neck. You feel him take a shaky deep breath and it sends a rush of arousal down to your pussy. You gently place your fingers in his hair, moving your hips lightly to encourage him to move. 

Fred lets out a broken moan, snapping his hips against your own. He began a pace that was somewhat erratic but nonetheless pleasurable, his breathing fast as he chased his climax with vigor. He would pull almost all the way out of your throbbing pussy before thrusting in as deep as he could, plucking moan after strangled moan from your kiss swollen lips. Your fingers tightened in his shoulder-length hair, trying your hardest to anchor yourself as he rapidly drilled you against the wall. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, causing you to tighten around him. “You’re so fucking tight.”

You moan, feeling the tension within you grow the more he moved his hips. It was intoxicating, the way he moved within you. It was so fast and with so much purpose you felt as if you could become addicted. 

“Fred,” you heard yourself whimper in a voice you barely recognized. “Please, I need…”

“What do you need, love?” he mumbled, his hold on your thighs tightening as his pace quickened. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to make me cum,” you babble between moans, your instincts taking over. “Please, Fred, I need it so bad.”

“Touch yourself while I fuck you,” he grunts, his thrust slowing down as he waited for you to listen. You brought your right hand between your bodies and slowly began to circle your clit with your middle finger, trying to match the rhythm of his hips. You could feel the coil within you tightening, almost ready to snap as his thrusts resumed their initial, fast, pace. You were so close to the edge, tiptoeing over the threshold to the melody of his various grunts and soft moans; he was serenading you into oblivion. 

Your toes curled in your loafers, your pussy clenching around his long cock. 

“Y/N,” Fred grunts, forcing you to look into his eyes. “I’m getting close….”

You nod your head with a whimper, unable to respond verbally. He didn’t hold back, fucking you with haste as he neared his climax. You could feel your body buzzing, your eyes closing as the waves crashed over you all at once. You gripped him like a vice, feeling his cum coat your walls as they spasmed around his cock. He didn’t let you go, holding you tight as his breathing gradually settled. 

You felt his cock soften within you, his cum slowly leaking out of your pussy. 

“How do you feel?” he whispered into your ear, his voice sounding somewhat nervous and unsure. You knew what he was really asking: was that good?

“Brilliant,” you reply softly, kissing his lips earnestly.

When you two broke apart, he gently set you on your feet. You both quickly put your clothes back on. Fred brought his wand between the two of you and softly said a cleansing charm, that quickly ironed your clothes, set your hair back in a more presentable fashion, and most importantly, cleaned the mess that had been made between your thighs. 

As you two neared the staircase, he abruptly stopped and turned to you. 

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” he grumbled, looking down at his shoes. 

You grab his hand and he meets your eyes, looking so unsure and so unlike his usual, cocky, self. 

“I don’t want it to be a one-time thing either,” you reply, your heart warming as he gives you a lopsided grin. 

As you two run through the hallways, trying your hardest to avoid Mrs. Norris, a giddiness made its way throughout your body, making its home in your chest. In the Common Room, you two exchanged quick kisses before making your way to your respected dorms. You couldn’t wait to tell Katherine at breakfast what had happened. 

You settled your head on your pillow, not caring that you were still in your clothes. 

It was then that you realized Fred still had your knickers.

“The bloody perv,” you laugh quietly.


End file.
